Alycia Debnam-Carey
)|occupation = Actress|nationality = Australian|tv = Last Man Standing}}Alycia Debnam-Carey (born 20 July 1993) is an Australian actress. She is best known for her roles in the 2014 films Into the Storm and The Devil's Hand, as well as her current portrayal of Commander Lexa in The CW series The 100. Debnam-Carey has also appeared in the TV series, Galyntine, Martha’s New Coat, McLeod's Daughters, Dream Life, and Next Stop Hollywood. She currently plays Alicia, one of the lead roles in the AMC series Fear the Walking Dead, the companion series to The Walking Dead. Early life In 2011, Debnam-Carey graduated from Newtown High School of the Performing Arts, where she was a percussionist. In 2010, in partnership with the Berlin Philharmonic, she and around 40 other musicians worked together, composed a piece together in a two-week program. Debnam-Carey also studied for ten years in classical percussion. In her last year of school, Debnam-Carey took her HSC exams and managed to get top band (how the HSC results are divided, 1 being lowest, 6 being highest) in six of her courses. Debnam-Carey also received the Premier's award for receiving 90's in 6 subjects. Career 2003–12: Career beginnings Alycia Debnam-Carey started acting at the age of 8. In 2003 she co-starred in Rachel Ward’s award winning short feature film, Martha’s New Coat. Later Debnam-Carey guest starred in Australian drama series “McLeod’s Daughters”. In 2008 Debnam-Carey appeared in television film Dream Life and short film Jigsaw Girl. Debnam-Carey also showed up in other short films At the Tattooist and The Branch. In 2010 she co-starred in the cancelled pilot Resistance and guest starred in another Australian drama series, Dance Academy. 2012–13: Los Angeles and Next Stop Hollywood Debnam-Carey began to make her mark in Hollywood at age of 18, when she travelled to the U.S. for the first time. She starred as the youngest cast member in Next Stop Hollywood, a six-part documentary that followed six Australian actors as they competed for roles during the U.S. TV pilot season. Her mother, Leone Carey, is a television writer, and she accompanied Alycia on her journey. Just after two weeks in Hollywood Debnam-Carey auditioned for the role of Carrie Bradshaw for the new CW series The Carrie Diaries and was asked to audition for an independent feature film, a thriller set in the Amish community. After two more weeks in Hollywood, Debnam-Carey had landed on the short list for The Carrie Diaries''and had been offered a lead role in a feature film, ''The Devil's Hand, then known as The Occult, and the next week left Hollywood to meet a film director in Canada. In the sixth and final week in Hollywood, Debnam-Carey started filming The Devil's Hand in North Carolina. In the end, Debnam-Carey lost the role of Carrie in The Carrie Diaries to actress AnnaSophia Robb. The documentary aired in 2013 on ABC1 in Australia. While staying in LA, Debnam-Carey became a Heath Ledger Scholarship Finalist in July 2012. 2014–present: Breakthrough, The 100 and Fear The Walking Dead In 2014 Debnam-Carey co-started in American found footage disaster film, Into the Storm. Following The Devil's Hand Debnam-Carey also starred in another cancelled pilot called Galyntine Debnam-Carey also made an appearance in Made in Hollywood in the same year. Debnam-Carey guest starred in season two of CW's The 100, first appearing in episode six. Debnam-Carey stars as Commander Lexa, the powerful leader of the Woods Clan and the 12 clans that inhabit the earth. She mainly plays opposite Eliza Taylor's character Clarke Griffin, who she begins to have romantic feelings for and the two eventually share a kiss. During the second season she became one of the fan favourites and won an award for Best Guest Star in E! Online Best. Ever. TV. Awards. At San Diego Comic Con International 2015, it was confirmed by show's creator Jason Rothenberg that Debnam-Carey would be returning to the show's third season. In December 2014 the first four lead roles of The Walking Dead's spin-off series Fear the Walking Dead were cast including Debnam-Carey as Alicia. The first photos of Debnam-Carey on set showed up after production began on the remaining five first-season episodes on May 11, 2015, in Vancouver. Production for the show in Canada concluded at the end of June 2015 and will finish in July 2015 in Los Angeles. Fear the Walking Dead debuted on August 23, 2015 and is already ordered for 2 seasons. At the Television Critics Association Press Tour it was announced, that AMC ordered 15-episode for season 2. On August 27, Debnam-Carey made her first talk show appearance on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Debnam-Carey also got a lead role of Laura in upcoming thriller Friend Request, originally named Unfriend. The film was scheduled to be released in 2015, but premiere was moved to 7 January 2016.